Tenebrae Shades
100px is a 2019-introduced character created by bigrika. He is the 17-year-old son of the Shadow Monsters and a Drag Artist going by the name of Mystique. Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. History From a young age on, Ten always loved to play dress-up and he was very into cross-dressing too, so naturally drag was as if to the manner born for him. He also was of the impression that he was a natural in dancing, acting and singing because everyone in his life told him so, so he applied for Flaunt High and got kind of a rude awakening, as he did not pass the admission exam and even was told that he is pretty untalented. Of course he was devastated., even kinda angry at his friends and family for basically lying to him most of the time, but he got over it pretty fast, turning this anger into passion and hard work to "show them all". He started doing drag performances for practice. At the beginning he, or rather his Drag persona Misty - later renamed to Mystique - had become kind of popular as "The worst act in drag", succeeding in being comically bad at everything, of course deliberately exaggerating his "non-talent". After some professional training in acting and dancing and a lot of hard work, he finally decided to go serious, renamed his Drag persona to Mystique, gave her a complete workover as well and blew everyone's mind with his first performance - an expressional dance performance, where he combined both his newly acquired dance and acting skills - as Mystique. During this performance and while he was on stage, he didn't say a word so that he wouldn't give him away as the one who was previously known Misty, just so that no judging on an old bias happens. This "no talking" became the thing he was known for until he reinvented his persona once again, incorporating singing into his performance. His first performance doing so was on the TV-Show Glamonsta's, singing the song Black and Silver, a song "for everybody that now dares to call themselves a fan but hated on him in the past". Abilities * Shadow-Mode: Is the state in which he has no physical form but is really just a shadow.. ** Shadow Hopping: He is able to hide in other people's shadows, following their every step unseen. He can also travel through shadows without being seen. Shadow-Mode must be active. ** Shapeshifting: He can mimic the appearance of everything while in shadow-mode. Skillset Ten is a so called triple-thread, being skilled in * singing: since he started getting vocal lessons fairly recently, this naturally is the weakest of his skills. * dancing * acting Relationships Family Shade Monsta, Cousin TBA Friends Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Ten was introduced on August 20th, 2019. * (still unfinished) Artwork of Ten revealed on September 5th, 2019 on Discord, Artwork of Mystique done mostly by London (just provided pose and colors from the original) revealed on September 8th, 2019 ** Art was inspired by Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Girahim from the legend of Zelda: Skyward Swords and Charlie the Night Monster from the Don't Starve series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shadow Category:Bigrika Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal